A Holiday Promise
by Meirou
Summary: A sweet holiday story about Serena & Rini and reawakening their faith in one another


Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
A Holiday Promise  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful sight sitting by the windowsill, as the first heavy snow of the season fell from the sky. Serena sat quietly, hands pressed to the panes, watching with a mystical wonder. All felt right in the world. It was a bit late this year though, Tokyo usually became colder and snow-filled earlier in the season, but it made its way just in time. For of course, all of the girls and the whole town were preparing for Christmas. Everything was perfect during the Holidays, the warm music, fresh baked pies and deserts from Mama, and all the gifts and friendships given and renewed with the blessing of joy.   
  
"Serena?" a sweet voice said from behind. The Odangoed blonde swiveled around from her seat on the bed to look to her doorframe. There stood Rini, dressed in a red and green little dress with glitter on the hems.   
  
"Hi Rini," Serena replied smiling.   
  
"Can I come in?" the sweet little rabbit asked. Serena nodded and the little pink-haired wonder bounded into the room and hopped up onto the bed. She snuggled up to her "cousin" and closed her eyes with a smile spreading across her face.  
  
"What's up honey?" the blonde asked gently stroking her hair. The instant before she had asked, the little girl had fallen asleep in her arms. Serena couldn't help but smile with a great feeling of warmth and she too closed her eyes. Leaning back onto the pillow, the two moon rabbits fell asleep in the company of one another.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It wasn't until maybe an hour later that Mama came upstairs bearing a tray of two cups filled to the brim with wonderful hot chocolate. "Oh, my girls…" she said with a happy sigh seeing them sleeping. Quietly so as not to wake the two, she set the tray down beside the bed and covered over the cups to make sure they didn't get cold. When they finally did awaken, both of them were in wonderful spirits. Their hearts and minds were filled with the Holiday Spirit.  
  
"Rini," Serena said quietly.  
  
"Hmm?" the little one replied.  
  
"What was Christmas like on the Moon?" Serena asked. Rini snuggled ever more closer to her future Mother.  
  
"I only remember a few since I'm so young. But what I do remember was that the Palace would be filled with the aromatic smell of spices, delicious dinners, and the sound of holiday music echoing everywhere. Every night of the Holiday season, we'd all sit down to a beautifully set table covered in the finest silk cloth with delicate designs at each hem side. There'd be candles lit all over the place filling the whole dining court with a dim yet very warm and pretty light," Rini replied to the 17 year old, odsngoed girl, thinking back to her childhood. The descriptions of food and all of that happiness made Serena fell like she was actually there. "And every night there'd be plays and performances put on the best instrumentalists and actors. Then finally on Christmas Eve, we'd all sit around the 20-foot Christmas tree and talk by the fireplace. And after dinner and desert, the whole family including friends and all would go out onto the terrace and enjoy a gorgeous array of fireworks and a light show. It was just beautiful…"   
  
"Rini…I wish I could see it now. Sometimes I wonder and try to remember what Holiday's were like for me as a Princess. And the truth is…I just don't remember them. I wish I could so much."  
  
"But Serena, you have all of those memories to look forward to in the future. All of these memories I have now will be yours soon too," Rini exclaimed with wide eyes. She sat facing Serena and took her hands.  
  
"You're right Rini. You're right!" the lovely blonde girl answered with a bright feeling,  
  
"And just think Serena, you have all of those memories of Christmas here on Earth with Mama and Papa and Sammy!" the little girl said with a tiny giggle.  
  
"I loved all of those Holidays here on Earth. They weren't quite as extravagant, but still wonderful. During the first week of December, we'd go out and find a big green Christmas tree. The kind that smells really pretty, and colorful like the Balsam Firs. When we got home, Mama would put together a nice dinner of scallops wrapped in bacon and some really yummy rice dishes with a bit of pie for desert. And while we ate, we put up the tree with all of its lights and decorations and sit and listen to music when it was all finished."  
  
"That sounds like so much fun!" Rini laughed.  
  
"But that's not all. Then the whole family would get together on Christmas Eve for a big celebratory dinner at Gram and Grandpa's house. After dinner we'd all go out to church. The following morning, after we all opened our presents at our homes, we'd go back again to open more there and spend the whole day there with family." Serena and Rini sat for a moment in silence, both thinking of their holiday memories.   
  
"Hey look! Mama must've made hot chocolate! And it's still hot!" she giggled tasting it. Serena took her cup and sipped in the warm, sweet goodness. "Serena! Look!" Rini cried pointing to the window with a great wonder. For outside the snow had mounted in great wintry piles, covering the entire ground completely in a blanket of white. The two gazed out into the winter wonderland, still amazed that snow still continued to fall from the great gray skies.   
  
"This is what I live for Rini. To see such beautiful things in the world…to see such wonder and amazement such as this fall from the sky in an almost unreal grace. This is what I live to protect," Serena said in a hushed whisper. Suddenly, a single tear fell from Rini's eye and trickled down her soft rosy cheek. "Rini? Rini! What's wrong?" Serena exclaimed in surprise. Rini hastily placed her empty cup back onto the tray and bolted out of Serena's room. "Rini!"   
  
*~*~*  
  
Seventeen-year-old Raye Hino sat outside her temple beneath the overhang, gazing out at the white miracle. Wrapped in a fuzzy fleece blanket beside Chad, the two enjoyed the ambiance of this natural wonder. "Sometimes I forget just how important the little things like these are. I get so caught up in trying to make everything perfect that I lose sight of the one thing very important. It's like, each snowflake that falls from the sky is unique to all the others. And even though it may not be just as big or glittery, it still has a beauty to it. So I guess what I'm going on and on about is that though we may not be perfect…we all have something special and unique about ourselves. And whenever we forget things like that, we know deep in our hearts that a midst the darkness, a light, no matter how small, is shining to guide our way." Chad looked deep into Raye's eyes and kissed her. This Raye was not expecting. She thought they were friends…but felt something more. Chad still held her close and finally let go and ended the kiss.   
  
Reaching out his hand he caught a tiny snowflake in his glove and said to her, "Raye, just like this beautiful snowflake, no matter how small you may feel at times, I will always catch you and lift into the air and support you with my love." He smiled at her lovingly. "I love you more today than I ever have before. And just yesterday and everyday before that, I didn't think I could possibly love you more than I did then. Once again, I proved myself wrong. Each day, each hour, each minute, my God…each second my love for you grows bigger and stronger."  
  
"Chad…I don't know what to say. I am so flattered…and-  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have said anything," Chad interrupted doubting himself and now thinking the worst.  
  
"No! Chad I have been waiting for this day for a long time. I kept telling myself that when the right guy came along, I would know it was he through a kiss. And now I know I was right all along. It's you Chad…it was always you." Chad brightened up incredibly and kissed her again, with a great wave of passion. She kissed him back with love in her heart and in her mind. The two moved closer to each other and wrapped themselves tighter under the blanket and held one another in the midst of the wondrous snowstorm.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Rini began to walk away from the Temple slowly, looking back once more at the happy couple she'd watched from behind the bushes. Another wave of tears washed over her and out they poured from her expressive eyes. Just before reaching the bottom of the steps, Rini felt the need to sit down just outside the Temple to take a minute to think. 'This is what I live for Rini. To see such beautiful things in the world…to see such wonder and amazement such as this fall from the sky in an almost unreal grace. This is what I live to protect.' She heard Serena's voice repeat in her mind over and over. Why tears had fallen from her eyes just then she didn't know. The two girls were so happy until her emotions took a nosedive.   
  
"Why are you crying little one?" a sweet voice asked. Rini looked up to find Serena standing there with a thermos in her hands. "Rini, are you okay honey? What happened?" she said sitting down beside her future daughter and handing her the thermos filled with steaming cocoa. Rini took a small sip from it and tried to hide her smile.  
  
"I don't know. I think I got upset because you have a whole life here…with all of those happy Holiday memories. And here you are, in your home, and you can make many more memories where all of those other happy ones came from as well. I'm so far from home and I miss it. I feel like I don't belong," Rini said on the verge of crying again. Serena threw her arms around the little girl and rocked her gently.  
  
"Oh honey…don't cry. I'm here. Rini I love you so much. I used to miss my old kingdom on the Moon sometimes when I learned of my true destiny and past. But you have many friends and family here that love you. You have many more new opportunities right now to make happy memories just as I have before and still do now."   
  
"Oh Serena!" Rini cried out and buried her face in Serena's chest. The two girls sat quietly…comforting and reassuring one another. "You know what I miss most about the Moon Kingdom Serena?"  
  
"What's that Rini?" Serena replied with a slight smile.   
  
"The great big lights and decorations on the tree…and the fireworks…the lightshows."  
  
"I think I have an idea Rini. Come with me!" Serena laughed, grabbed the girl's arms, and tore off down the street laughing and singing Christmas Carols.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Mina and Amy walked up the street with Lita on their way to the Arcade. A few guy friends of theirs' had asked that they meet them there. The three 17-year-old girls were dressed in pretty, delicate dresses that were protected from the snow and weather by means of heavy, warm, and comfy winter coats. When they finally made their way into the arcade, it was a relief to feel the warmth rush at them in a powerful surge. And over by the counter, the three boys waited. Awed at how beautiful the girls looked, their jaws nearly hit the floor as each made his way to his date. A tall and sweet boy named James took Amy's hand and smiled. "You look beautiful." Amy blushed and looked at him with a distant gaze in her eyes. He had slightly spiked blonde hair and gorgeous light blue eyes to drown in. Lita paired off with Brice, a tall and kind boy with short black hair and green eyes and Mina with Tyler. He too was tall and just as sweet as the others with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Arm in arm, the three pairs exited from the arcade and headed over to the Palace Theatre down town in James' car. Everyone seemed to have Holiday plans, and all were filled with the spirit of the season.  
  
*~*~*   
  
Serena and Rini had gone about three blocks when they stopped in front a tall white gate. They entered the Juuban Park gates slowly, and Rini was swept up into the beauty of it all. The park had been turned into a huge light show, each tree, shrub, garden, or statue was covered in lights of colors and sparkled with an almost impossible glow. "It's beautiful!" Rini exclaimed.   
  
"I thought you'd like it," Serena said with a happy smile.   
  
"I do! I mean…I love it!" Rini laughed as they made their away around the entire park. It was almost inexpressible. The beauty of it all, the mystery, the wonder, everything was perfect. And as the snow continued to fall, it became more stunning with each second. Within another hour, Rini was nearly exhausted from taking it all in. But being with the person she loved most in the world was something she would never become tired of. It was about 7:30 pm that evening when the two girls decided it would be best to start heading home then. Rini was so delighted to have seen such wonderment during this time. "Serena…I want to thank you. I feel so much better after being out with you…I…I love your Serena…" Rini said as they walked past the shops in town twinkling with Christmas lights and holiday spirit.   
  
"Oh Rini," Serena said kneeling down and taking the little girl into her arms. "I love you too, I love you too."  
  
After a few moments of hugging Rini stood back and said, "Serena…promise me something?"  
  
"Anything sweetheart."  
  
"Promise that you'll always be with me."  
  
Serena sat back and smiled, "I promise Rini. I promise." The two hugged once more, and hand and hand, walked home in the glory of the glittering snowfall.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
